


There's a First Time for Everything

by the_weatha



Category: Football RPF
Genre: But Marcus is, First Times, Jesse isn't a virgin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: Marcus and Jesse have sex for the first time, it's also Marcus' first timeThat's it, thats the plot





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know this shit ain't real but a boo can pretend.
> 
> If you want to follow me/ ask any questions my tumblr is the-weatha

Marcus smiled bashfully at his boyfriend, he was going to do it! He was going to initiate the kiss. He moved forward little by little until he was standing looking down at Jesse, with all the courage in the world he placed a quick soft kiss onto the older man’s lips. He backed away, his mind screaming at what just happened. Marcus looked down at the floor, his cheeks getting hotter as he bit his lip, his heart hammered in his chest.

He chanced a look up at the man in front of him only to notice a bright smile on his face, Jesse pulled Marcus into his arms before pressing his lips against Marcus’

Marcus whimpered his fingers curling into his palms as he squeezed his hands into fists. He loved the way Jesse kissed him, loved the sweetness and passion his boyfriend showed. It made Marcus feel warm inside, he knew Jesse would be tender with him, would make him feel amazing. Marcus knew deep down he was ready.

Jesse slipped his hands under Marcus’ shirt, he always got handsy, slowly letting them slide up the younger man’s back. He kissed Marcus deeper, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth, licking into it softly. Marcus moaned into his boyfriends mouth, his heart racing at the feeling of Jesse’s thick tongue sliding against his own.

At hearing this Jesse pulled back quickly, worried he’d taken it too far again, he knew Marcus wasn’t ready. “Im sorry” he panted, catching his breath.

Marcus bit his lip, his chest rising and falling. He grabbed Jesse’s hands and put them on his hips; rubbing circles over the back of one. “Jesse,” he all but whispered, “I want….” He trailed off swallowing thickly around the knot in his throat. “P-Please” he stuttered, blushing furiously. Not having the guts to say it out loud.

Jesse raised an eyebrow in question, was Marcus really asking for it or had he died mid make out, “you’re ready?” He spoke softly bringing his hand up to stroke the man’s cheek.

Said male nodded his head placing his own hand over Jesse’s “I trust you” he whispered his eyes shining with love. Jesse felt his heart swell, as he leaned in to sweetly kiss the other, pressing soft small kisses to his cheeks, his nose and the corner of his lips before tenderly pressing his lips against Marcus’.

He slid his hand to the back of Marcus’ neck pulling him into the kiss which had begun to get hotter, he bit the boys lips tugging it, before slipping his tongue past those plump appendages. Marcus mewled and grabbed hold on Jesse’s shirt, fisting it in his hands as his boyfriend fucked his tongue into his mouth. He felt Jesse’s hands start to slide up his shirt, caressing his back muscles. He moaned into the kiss, his body was on fire, a fire ignited by the soft touches and rough make out. Jesse pulled back to look at the boy, they were both panting but to him Marcus looked so fucking good, he felt overwhelmed by the fact his boyfriend had agreed to this. He fiddled with the bottom of Marcus’ shirt “can I take it off baby?” Marcus nodded and with that Jesse pulled the garment over the others head before dropping it to the floor. He had seen his boyfriend shirtless before, but not like this. Not in such an intimate moment. Marcus fidgeted with his hands in front of him, his eyes downcast. He could feel Jesse staring at him, he didn’t know what to do about it. Luckily for him he didn’t have to do anything. “Do you want to maybe take this upstairs?” Jesse asked holding onto Marcus’ hands.

Nodding slowly he gripped Jesse’s hands and the older man lead him upstairs into his bedroom. Jesse turned to him as he stripped off his own shirt, the knot in Marcus’ throat had returned. Jesse noticed Marcus was rigid “babe. We don’t have to do this, you know that right.” He brought Marcus’ right hand up to kiss the back of it.

Marcus smiled at Jesse, “I want to,” he breathed, kissing Jesse’s cheek delicately. Jesse pulled Marcus into another kiss, this one softer than before, more loving. Marcus prodded Jesse’s lips with his tongue, wanting to feel his boyfriend’s tongue against his own. Jesse gripped Marcus’ hips and he pushed the younger male backwards until they both fell down onto the bed. Marcus let out a laugh surprised by Jesse’s eagerness. Said male smiled sheepishly, kissing the top of Marcus’ peck, nipping at it lightly. He mouthed lower until he reached his boyfriend’s nipple which he started to nip and suck causing Marcus to moan above him. One of Marcus’ hands came up to grab at Jesse’s hair as he arched his back “more” he whimpered, his hips grinding against Jesse’s abdomen. Jesse trailed his lips down kissing every part of Marcus he could, savouring the salty taste of his skin. He kissed around the younger’s bellybutton, flicking his tongue inside before bringing his hands up to unbutton Marcus’ trousers. Marcus sucked in a breath as he watched Jesse pull his trousers and boxers off, his erection smacking up against his stomach. Marcus blushed deeply, covering his face with his hands as Jesse stared at his naked body, the older male took the erection in his hand, stroking it lightly. He leaned down to lick at the tip, noticing the slight salty taste, Marcus was leaking already. Sucking the head into his mouth, he hollowed his cheeks, pushing his tongue into the slit, tasting him, devouring him. Marcus’ hands flew down to grip at Jesse’s hair, arching up into his boyfriends mouth and moaning loudly; he had never gotten a blowjob before, and it was already too much for him. Jesse gagged a little as Marcus accidentally forced his dick further into his mouth, but he could take it, anything to make the younger man feel good. He ran his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend’s cock, lapping at it with a deep hunger. Marcus withered above him “Please!” he cried out. Jesse pulled off looking up at him with glazed eyes “please what babe?” he questioned, breathing heavily. “Want you” Marcus moaned turning his head away.

Jesse grinned, moving off the bed to search through his bedside draw, coming back with some lube and a condom, He popped the cap open squeezing some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up, before slipping his hands down at Marcus’ entrance “You trust me?” He asked, voice serious. “Completely” Marcus replied, his eyes lustful. Jesse rubbed one lubed finger against the tight hole, working the tip in gently. He could fell Marcus clench up around his finger, he knew his boyfriend had never tried to use his own before. “Deep breath baby, try and relax for me yeah” he kissed his boyfriend’s inner thigh as he felt Marcus ease up a bit, allowing for him to slide the rest of his finger in. He wiggled it around, bringing his other hands up to ghost over Marcus’ cock, anything to help take his mind away from the finger moving inside of him. He was tight, but Jesse would do anything to help his lover feel good. Slowly, he started to slide his index finger in and out of the younger one, kissing his was along Marcus’ shaft as well. Marcus felt strange, his butt was being opened up which felt weird, and uncomfortable. He knew how sex between two guys happened but he had been too scared to even try on his own. Jesse was being so gentle with him, getting him used to the feeling, Marcus wriggled around pushing back a little bit wanting to feel more but knowing another finger would up the discomfort. “Jesse” he whined, somehow he knew what the younger wanted and slipped a second finger inside, once again feeling Marcus clench around him. He pulled his fingers apart a bit stretching him before moving them slowly as he continued to press light kisses to Marcus’ cock. He fingered him more, pushing in and out, moving them around trying to find the thing he knew would make Marcus feel amazing. Marcus’ breath hitched in his throat and a weird nose erupted from him “Jess yes!” he groaned feeling something weird happen. Jesse smirked and angled his fingers to brush and prod at Marcus’ prostate. Without warning he added a third finger, continuing to push at his lover’s prostate and run his tongue along his shaft. “Jess, please gonna -fuck- gonna come” Marcus whined. Causing Jesse to stop. He wasn’t ready for Marcus to come so soon, not until he was buried in that tight ass.

Pulling his fingers out Jesse popped the button of his jeans and discarded them along with his own boxers before grabbing the condom and ripping it open, he stared down at Marcus as he rolled it down over his hard cock. His boyfriend looked so good like this, waiting for him. Jesse squirted some more lube onto his hand and slicked himself up. He leaned down over Marcus, kissing the other as he took himself in his hand and lined up with his entrance. “You can stop me any time you want babe” He reassured waiting for the others answer. Marcus just groaned “Make love to me Jesse” 

Taking that as his okay Jesse began to slowly slide into Marcus, he knew he was much bigger than three fingers, he stopped about half way, looking at Marcus’ face to make sure his love was okay, Marcus had his eyes screwed shut and his breathing laboured, “keep going” he whispered. Jesse nodded and pushed the rest of his length in, eventually bottoming out. He groaned loudly, leaning down to rest his head against Marcus’ chest, the feeling of being inside his warmth was overwhelming. Marcus brought his hands up to grip Jesse’s head stroking the back of his neck. “So full Jesse baby, so full” he whimpered into Jesse’s ear. Jesse bit Marcus’ peck, grinding down into the male, loving the sound his boyfriend made, he pulled out a little and slid back in, feeling the hole clench around him. He sat up, looking down at Marcus before grabbing the boys hips and moving back and forth at a slow pace, pushing into him, his balls hitting the other mans ass. He rocked back and forth, going faster, one hand coming up to run over Marcus’ chest stopping to play with one of his nipples. He couldn’t stop staring at his lover, how gorgeous he looked in the light of the bedroom, his skin slicked with sweat, how his dark skin looked against the pale sheets. How fucking hot his own cock looked sliding in and out of his tight wet hole. Jesse fucked into Marcus harder, he shifted a little causing his cock to hit the others prostate. Marcus moaned out, his voice loud “M-More” he sobbed bringing his arms up to wrapped around Jesse’s neck pulling him down to kiss him sloppily. Jesse groaned into Marcus’ mouth fucking into him with abandon reaching one hand to grip Marcus’ cock, knowing his lover was already on the verge of coming. He began to stroke and tug, as he licked into Marcus’ hot mouth, feeling his gut tighten. Marcus wrapped his legs around Jesse, he could feel his balls tighten as he got closer to climax. “Baby, not gonna last” he breathed out as he came all over his stomach and Jesse’s hand, his ass clenching around the cock inside him. Jesse continued to stroke Marcus’ cock as he pounded him into the mattress, he froze balls deep as his orgasm took over him, groaning out into Marcus’ shoulder, he could feel Marcus stroke his back as he came deep inside the younger male. 

Both men were panting as Jesse slipped out of Marcus, taking the condom off and getting up to throw it away in the bathroom. He came back with a washcloth and cleaned Marcus’ stomach off, before throwing it on the floor and flopping down next to him. Marcus turned over to rest his head on Jesse’s shoulder as his boyfriend’s arm wrapped around him, “Was it okay?” Jesse asked, he could feel Marcus smiling “It was perfect, I can’t wait to do it again.” He replied, cuddling into his boyfriend his eyes drooping.


End file.
